


Haze

by MagicalBunny



Series: Inkopolis Heroes [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Non-Canonical Violence, Octo Expansion DLC Spoilers, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Yeah it's a bit more violent than typical Splatoon violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalBunny/pseuds/MagicalBunny
Summary: Agent 3 and Agent 8 are recruited by Marina and Pearl for a special mission. However, the mission goes horribly wrong, and it's up to the duo to find a way to survive and escape the Kamabo Co. facility while they're being hunted.





	1. Rain

She couldn't move her body. It was moving on its own. That was probably the scariest part.  
She wasn't in control.  
Her mind was foggy, her will too weak to break through. It was like a living nightmare.  
Everything was a sickly teal color.  
She felt numb.  
And then she caught sight of the fear in her opponent's eyes. That octoling girl she had fought before all this.  
She was scared. Scared for her life.  
But why was this any different? She's splatted many Octolings before.  
And then the octoling girl tripped. She stood over her, gun trained, ready to- no, not to splat- to _KILL_.  
Panic seized the agent's body, and she put all her energy into willing herself not to pull the trigger, despite this strong mysterious force fighting against her.  
And then she was falling.  
And then there was darkness.  
She could hear someone calling her, but they sounded so far away.  
So very far away.  
  
\-----  
  
"Agent 3!" Agent 8 shook the inkling's shoulder, and she jolted awake, eyes wide and fearful. She looked around, trying to decipher where they were, until she laid her eyes on the octoling next to her. Agent 8 sighed in relief, a hand coming to her chest. "Jeez, you're a heavy sleeper. And here I though Rina was the heaviest sleeper out of all of us."  
"Sorry," she replied, looking down at her hands resting in her lap. She could feel them trembling, the memories from her nightmare still lingering in her mind. Then it came to her attention that there were two more people in there with them. Pearl and Marina sat across from them, Marina staring out a window and Pearl looking like she was trying to hold back her laughter.  
"Yo, 3. You fell asleep and used 8 as a pillow. It was super cute."  
"W-what?!" The older agent felt her face flush, and Pearl laughed.  
That's right. The group of them were in a helicopter headed out to the Nils Statue. It had been months since they had been there, and Pearl and Marina had recruited both of them for a special mission.  
"So, one more time. Why are we headed back to this hell hole?"  
"We want you to investigate something," Marina explained. "I've been keeping an eye on the place, and recently there's been some activity going on and we worry that maybe someone might be up to something. We also want you to retrieve whatever's left of Commander Tartar. Just to ensure no one could repair him."  
Agent 3 visibly shuddered.  
"Chiaki?" Agent 8 looked over at the other, who shook her head.  
"I'm fine, Lexi."  
"We're about to arrive at the statue," the pilot said, turning around. "You two better get ready to disembark."  
The two stood up, fastening their agent gear. Chiaki found her discarded headset and put in on, checking the radio.  
"Check 1, 2... Does it sound okay on your end?"  
"Loud and clear, Agent 3," Marina replied, setting up her laptop. "You both have the tracking device I gave you, right? That way we can keep track of you both."  
"Yeah, we got them all set. Hopefully the signal will be strong enough."  
"It should be fine. Don't worry," Pearl replied with a wink. "Have faith in Marina!"  
"Chiaki, are you scared?" Lexi tilted her head, green eyes shimmering with curiosity. Chiaki let out an indignant huff.  
"Of course not. I'm never scared."  
Before Lexi could protest, the pilot spoke up.  
"We are right above the target location. Agents 3 and 8, you are clear to disembark."  
"Well," Agent 3 replied, adjusting her cape, "Here we go."


	2. Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. My birthday just passed and life got in the way. I hope these two chapters will make up for it!   
> I'm also currently working on a Halloween special, so stay tuned for that.

The rain outside was relentless, the wild wind whipping through the air. Agent 3 was the first to lower herself onto the hanging platform and into the storm, and then she reached up to help 8. It was too dangerous to try to lower themselves with a rope ladder with the way the wind was, so the duo agreed to just super jump there instead. It'd probably be safer in the long run.  
Agent 3 walked to the edge of the platform, holding onto the wire that kept it secured to the helicopter.  
"We gotta jump now," she yelled to Agent 8 above the howling winds and pounding rain. "Be careful when you land, it might be slippery with the rain!"  
"Should I go first?"  
"No, I will! I promised the Cap'n I'd watch over you, and that's what I'm going to do!"  
"Okay, then you jump first and I'll follow you!"  
3 crouched and turned into her squid form, building up enough pressure from her ink to blast her to the statue. She landed slightly awkward and slipped on the wet rock. She let out a yelp and tumbled backwards, squeezing her eyes shut and praying to whatever God would listen that she'd survive somehow.  
And then she felt someone grab her.  
8 was looking down, concern filling her green eyes. She pulled Agent 3 back up, and secured a rod in place so that they could propel down the statue. They were going to enter through the eye.  
3 was the one who went first, propelling down the statue and then hopping into the eye. 8 followed after, both landing safely. Agent 3 took this moment to shake herself off, hissing.  
"We're drenched, but we have successfully made it in," she said into her headset.  
"Alright, now we're talking!" Pearl sounded excited, at least.  
"There should be an elevator that takes you inside the actual facility. We don't exactly know what lies ahead, so stay alert," Marina replied, much more calm.  
"Roger," 3 replied. They took a moment to look around. "Hey 8, wasn't this where you saw Tartar last?"  
"Yeah, it was," she replied softly, looking at the walls. She seemed... distracted.  
"Is there something on your mind?"  
Agent 8 flinched a little, turning around and rubbing the back of her neck. God, those warm, golden eyes of her were impossible not to get lost in. She averted her gaze to avoid the blush she could feel coming to her cheeks.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"A little bit. But I've also gotten better at reading you since I've known you." Agent 3 stepped forward, head tilted a bit. The two of them were now only inches apart in the tiny control room. " Your face is flushed."  
"It's nothing," Agent 8 replied with a half hearted nervous giggle. Judging by the way Agent 3 pouted, the octoling could tell that she didn't believe her. From under her wet cape, Agent 3 reached up with her hand and gently placed the back of her hand to Agent 8's forehead. It took all of her willpower not to scream. Her face was even more pink, bit in the dim room it was hard to see. The only light they had was the soft blue glow of Agent 3's hero gear, the dull gray light from outside, and the soft shimmery glow of 3's tentacles. Agent 8 didn't even know the other's tentacles glowed. She was lucky Agent 3 hadn't noticed her face.  
"Actually, 3... I mean Chiaki."  
"Hm?" Agent 3 removed her hand, and Agent 8 already felt the longing for her touch again.  
"There's something I have to tell you. Right now, before we do this. In case something happens to one of us."  
"Alright, go ahead. You have my full attention."  
Agent 8 swallowed hard, looking Agent 3 straight in the eyes. Her hearts were pounding so loud that she couldn't hear her thoughts anymore. This was it. She was going to tell her.  
"Chiaki, I--"  
Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling that interrupted the other. Agent 3 was immediately alert, conversation forgotten.  
"Yo! What's going on in there?!" It was Pearl. "Marina, I thought you said this thing was stable!"  
"It should be," Marina replied, a hint of concern creeping into her voice. "It looks like the hydraulic system that lifted the statue out of the water before is acting up."  
"We gotta get out of here," Agent 3 said, turning away from her partner and looking for the exit.  
"Y-Yes, right away," Agent 8 replied, unable to hide the sadness I'm her voice. Agent 3 grabbed her hand and kicked at the door. Finally, it slammed open and they began to descend down metal catwalks and stairs as they creaked dangerously. The rumbling increased, and part of the rusty catwalk gave way underneath Agent 8's feet. She screamed, green eyes wide as she began to fall. Agent 3 whipped around and immediately slid to catch her. She grabbed Agent 8's hand, holding it tight and refusing to let go. The rumbling got stronger and one of the higher up catwalks collapsed, debris raining down on Agent 3 and barely missing Agent 8. The older of the duo hissed, squeezing her eyes shut. The octoling agent looked up, concern filling her eyes.  
"A... Agent 3...?"  
She then became aware of something dripping from above. Slow blue droplets descending to the dark, yawning abyss below. Agent 8 almost screamed.  
"Agent 3! You're bleeding!"  
"I'm... fine, 8," Agent 3 replied through gritted teeth. She was obviously in a lot of pain, but her grip on 8 refused to let up. Agent 8 couldn't help but admire her in that moment. So strong and cool...  
Suddenly, Agent 3 looked up, golden eyes wide. She began pulling at 8, but before she could get her up, the rumbling started up once more, and the part of the catwalk that Agent 3 was on gave away. Agent 8 screamed as the duo descended into a free fall, Agent 3 letting out a surprised cry as she too went tumbling into the abyss. Darker and darker it got, until they could no longer see each other.  
Agent 8 suddenly screamed, but it was abruptly cut off. Agent 3 began to panic, until suddenly she felt something slam into her, and then her mind went black.


	3. Dark Shadows

She was sure she was dead. There was no doubt in her mind that she had perished when she fell with Agent 3. The only thing she remembered was a sharp pain in her back, and then darkness. They must have died on impact, right?  
She dared not to open her eyes, but as she slowly came to, her senses began to awaken as well. She first became aware that she was laying on something hard and cold. So cold that she shuddered, curling in on herself. Next, she heard the gentle persistent hum of fluorescent lights coming from above, as well as a steady occasional drip from something leaking. Taking a breath, she finally gathered her courage to open her eyes.  
The room was pretty dark, save for the few lights. But even then, darkness seemed to creep around everywhere. It clung to the walls. It lurked in the corners. It laughed at her from the unforgiving shadows.  
But that wasn't the most important thing right now. What was more important was the trembling heap on the cold concrete floor not too far away from her, tattered cape covering her form. Agent 8's eyes widened.  
She remembered the blue blood, dripping down into the abyss below them. The crash that sent them both tumbling down to what they assumed would be their death.  
The octoling hurriedly crawled over to her comrade, gently rolling Agent 3 onto her back. Beneath the inkling, there was a pool of blue blood near her injured leg. At this rate, she might bleed out.  
Agent 8 sucked in a breath, suppressing the urge to be sick. Memories of past training came flooding back. She looked around, and found some medical supplies on a silver tray next to a strange operating chair that sat alone in the middle of the room. Thankfully, it had everything that 8 would need to help 3 out. She grabbed the supplies and settled back down next to 3 and began to stitch up her wound.  
"I'm sorry if this hurts, 3... it would probably be better if we had something to numb your leg with, but we're lucky enough we have supplies to use."  
3 didn't respond. She was still unconscious. Another memory resurfaced, from back when she was trying to escape. The radio transmission from Cuttlefish as Commander Tartar look control of Agent 3. The desperation in his voice before it cut out...  
What if something like that were to happen again?  
A sudden sharp pain in her finger brought Agent 8 back to her senses, and she quickly pulled her finger away and winced. She had pricked herself when she zoned out. She sighs, looking over what she's done so far.  
"Well, it's not pretty but it should keep the wound closed. One thing is for sure, though... I would not make a good medic."  
She sat back now, looking at her friend and comrade. Who knows how long it would take for her to wake up? Right now, they were sitting ducks. Agent 8 sighed, unclipping her octoshot from her belt. Might as well protect 3 while she was unconscious.  
Suddenly, static pierced the eerie silence as her communicator crackled to life.  
"... ee.. t.... th... re..."  
"What?" 8 fiddled with the headset for a bit, before finally...  
"EIGHT!"  
She nearly fell over in shock.  
"P... Pearl, you didn't have to yell," the octoling whined, regaining her composure.  
"Forget that! We thought we lost you two! What the heck happened?!"  
"I don't know. The catwalks fell apart and then we started... falling. Then I think something slammed into us and now we're in some sort of dim room with a weird chair and medical stuff. 3's hurt pretty bad, and she's still out right now."  
"Do we have to send backup?" Marina's voice now.  
"No, it's okay. We'll be alright, I think."  
There was a groan from Agent 3, and Agent 8 immediately forgot about the transmission.  
"Hey, you're awake!"  
"Hardly," groaned the groggy inkling, who forced herself onto her elbows. She blinked blearily, looking around to take in her surroundings. "More importantly, we aren't dead."  
"Nope."  
"Well, that's a relief, I suppose."  
She finally sat up, rubbing the back of her head. A sudden shock of pain ran through the right side of her head, and she hissed, gritting her teeth. Had she hit her head too? Man, they were a mess. She brought a hand up to her headphones.  
"Marina, do you have any clue where we are?"  
"No clue, unfortunately... just that you're very far underground. So chances are, you're somewhere along the Deepsea Metro."  
"Back down here, huh?" Agent 3 sighed, looking up at the dark ceiling. "Great. I hoped I would never have to come here again."  
"I'm really sorry, Agent 3... if I had known this would happen, I would have never sent you two on the mission," Marina replied.  
"Its alright. No one could have known, right?"  
"Right."  
Agent 3 looked at Agent 8, who was looking a her all concerned. "What's wrong, 8?"  
"I... I tried to stitch up your leg, it was wounded pretty bad, but I'm worried that it might not hold up when you move," the octoling replied, standing up and shuffling to one of the supply cabinets. "Maybe they have bandages in here or something..."  
"I don't know, but I feel that nothing good will come from snooping around," Agent 3 replied, finally pulling herself to her feet. She limped towards Agent 8, who was fiddling around in the dark.  
"It's.. kind of hard to see, since the room is so dark," the Octoling mumbled. "It feels like there are various jars in here though. Maybe one has gauze?"  
"8, really... I dont think this is a good idea."  
"We don't have much of a choice here, do we? You're injured, and we're stuck until we find a way out." Huffing, Agent 8 pulled out her phone and shined the light into the cabinets. As soon as the light hit the jars, she screamed, recoiling back and knocking several jars from the cabinet. They shattered on the ground, spilling a foul smelling liquid and... something else. Agent 3 flinched when Agent 8 screamed and jumped backwards, and upon closer inspection, she knew why immediately. The Inkling gagged, trying to supress the bile that rose in her throat.  
That was a pair of eyeballs on the ground, amidst the foul smelling liquid and glass shards. There were other things, too... like a heart, and several other... parts. In fact, the cabinet was full of jars with the weird liquid and organs and such. Agent 8 was frozen in fear, trembling, hands clutched over her mouth.  
Once Agent 3 recovered from the initial shock of the situation, she immediately grabbed 8 by the wrist and began to run.  
"W-Wait! Chiaki, where are we going?!"  
"The glass shattering probably made a lot of noise," the older agent explained, not bothering to correct the lack of use of her code name. "Someone's bound to inspect what that sound was."  
She pushed through the heavy door and into the dark hallway. The only thing that lit them was the dim emergency lights. The other facility lights were off.  
"You shouldn't be running!"  
"It's fine, we can deal with this later!"  
They came to a sudden halt when the facility began to shake and rumble, a terrible roar echoing down the halls in the direction they were running towards. Time seemed to freeze for a moment, and Agent 3's grip on Agent 8 tightened.  
Then, everything happened so fast. A giant creature came barreling around the corner, roaring a terrible roar that shook the agent duo to their cores. It started charging them, tendrils outstretched. Its body was made of what seemed to be a mass of sickly teal sanitized goo, and it had so many eyes... too many to count. It opened its mouth wide and roared, showing off its rows of sharp teeth.  
Once the initial panic disappeared, Agent 3 switched into fight or flight mode. Unfortunately, she had no idea where her hero shot was... perhaps it was hidden somewhere in the facility. So fighting was not an option.  
The creature was drawing close. She had no choice.  
"8! Turn into an octopus!"  
"What?! Now?!"  
"Just do it!"  
Without a second thought, The octoling transformed, and Agent 3 picked her up and ran as fast as she could. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, numbing the pain in her leg. She held on tight to her friend, skidding around corners as the creature roared and crashed around the corners them, destroying anything that got in its way. Agent 3 jumped and slid over carts that the creature would later crush, charged through doors that the creature would tear through. Where could she hide? So far, this... thing wouldn't stop at anything! No matter what obstacle she threw at it, it still was in pursuit.  
That is, until Agent 3 had an idea.  
This creature was one solid mass. There was a slim chance that it would be able to shapeshift like she and Agent 8 could.  
There was a ventilation shaft with a wire mesh covering it coming up. She could super jump into it and hide for awhile, maybe even find another room to hide in.  
She had very limited time, so with her last burst of energy, she ran as fast as she could before leaping and transforming mid-air, and launching her and Agent 8 into the air duct. All before the creature had come crashing around the corner. She sat still in squid form, still holding onto Agent 8. Her hands were shaking, her hearts pounding loudly in her chest.  
Finally, the creature's screams faded down the hall, and Agent 3 let out a breath. They both transformed back and began to crawl along the dark air ducts.  
"Agent 3, we should really stop and let you rest..." Agent 8 insisted softly.  
Agent 3 just shook her head and continued forward. They proceeded in silence for a long time, the only sounds being their movements and breathing. Agent 3 eventually found another opening into a secure room. She and 8 slipped soundlessly into the room. The second Agent 3 landed, however, her vision went dark and she crumpled to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I hit writers block, and work has been killing me with tons of hours.  
> Follow me on twitter!: @OfficialAgent3


	4. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a long time! Sorry about that. Have a little chapter, hopefully I'll be back in full swing soon!

"Your skills have gotten better."  
"Well, Agent 3 taught me a thing or two."  
The yellow inkling with short tentacles hopped onto a grind rail, adjusting her helmet. She could hear the older Inkling, on the other end of the transmission snort.  
"Her? I doubt it. You probably know way more."  
"Don't be mean, Marie!"  
"I'm not mean. I'm just realistic. Any sign of the zapfish?"  
Agent 4 huffed, landing back on solid ground, lifting the armor's visor and squinting up at the artificial sun.   
"Not yet, but it's gotta be around here somewhere. What was this about unnatural amounts of energy and stuff?"  
"I don't know, exactly. Sheldon's the nerdy one. He said we should cut off the power supply and then investigate it. It would probably be safer. For all we know, it could be some new octoweapon."  
"Roger. It's too bad 3 and 8 had to go do something, though. This would probably be done quicker if they were here."  
In a flash, the cavern suddenly shook violently, nearly knocking Agent 4 off her feet. She grabbed onto a tree and looked up, watching as the artificial sun flickered and went dark. She could hear the fearful screams from the octoling colonies below as their power went out. Agent 4 fiddled with her radio, trying to get a signal back, before slumping against the tree. With no light and no power going to the grind rails and shifting platforms, she might be stuck there for a bit.

\-----

"E...... up...... 3! WAKE UP!"  
With a gasp, the agent jolted upright, accidentally colliding with Agent 8 who was leaning over her. 8 fell back with a yelp, holding her forehead.   
"Sorry!" The green inkling scrambled to stand up. "I didn't mean-"  
"It's alright," the octoling replied with an airy chuckle. "At least you're awake. That's what matters. That was amazing, what you did."  
She snorted, pushing herself to her feet.  
"Are you kidding? I just ran for my life, that's all."  
"Yet you still made it look cool!" Lexi was all starry eyed. Agent 3 couldn't help but laugh.  
"Oi, you find everything I do amazing, don't you? Anyways, where are we?"  
"No clue, looks to be another one if those operating rooms. I think this place night have a few."  
"Great, just what we need. Too bad we don't have a map. We know we have to head up, at least. So we'll need to find the stairs and head up from there. We'll probably come across the elevator again. Pretty sure i could hack the saucer thing i used last time."  
"Please don't remind me of that."  
"Sorry, I don't like thinking about it either."  
The duo pried the doors open, sticking their head out to check for their enemy  
"First, we need our guns... they're probably locked away in a vault somewhere, so let's get searching. There's still hope for escape."


End file.
